Officer Charles Malloy
Officer Charles "Charlie" Malloy is an active duty patrolman with the Philadelphia Police Department. He is a resident and hometown boy of the city. He is in his early late 20's, and generally respected for his role in the community. He is slightly hotheaded and vindictive in his duties, already becoming jaded by his time policing the streets in the poorer neighbourhoods of the city. He is an antagonistic figure to Kriem Blakey in her brushes with the law. Descriptions Physical Malloy is a younger man, not yet in his 30's, with pale skin, a shaved head and thistley beard combined with a thin mustache. He is in good shape, with a healthy physique and a developed musculature refined by his work in arresting and detaining criminals and troublemakers. Malloy is most often seen wearing his police uniform as he is on duty, with a white tank top on under his shirt. His collar pins denote that he is a member of the 22nd precinct. Personality Malloy is a straightforward and for the most part straight-laced police officer. He is competent in his duties, but after a few short years on the force he has already become somewhat jaded by his time working the streets. He is also known to be hotheaded when provoked, and vindictive against people he thinks are criminals or hooligans, having little patience and temper for them. Charles has a loyalty to his police force, but even more in the men and women who make it, as is common for officers of the law. He is known to have a great deal of respect for those who have come before him, especially for 'Legends' of the force, such as Roy O'Donnell and the late Marco Bellocchio.Demonstrated in NTR Origins: Sour Kriem Hobbies and Interests * Football * Woodworking * BBQ Cookouts Dislikes * Kriem Blakey * Drunks, Thugs, Criminals, People who make a scene. Key Personal Relationships While Officer Malloy has a number of connections to other major characters such as Kriem Blakey and Roy O'Donnell, he himself has yet shown any close relationships in his life worth noting here. Backstory Life on the Police Force Charles has been an officer since a few years after high school. Once graduated, Malloy decided against going to college, instead working for the family business for a few years as a carpenter among building sites around the city. The work was honest and well paying, but his passion was more for making furniture as a hobbyist than in build house frames. Instead of staying on the job he moved decided to join the Police Academy and take on a different kind of work. Malloy, seeing himself as worthy of respect and admiration, was drawn to the job of policeman in part for those reasons. beWilderverse Content Canonical Content NTR Origins: Sour Kriem Malloy appears as an antagonist in Kriem's Origin Story Sour Kriem. As on of the patrolmen sent to act on the warrant for Kyle Blakey's arrest, Kyle's resistant caused a loud commotion that brought Kriem to the scene and made their first meeting. As she was trying to interfere with her bother's arrest, Malloy restrained Kriem by holding her to the back of his squad car, but she broke free and punched him in order to escape his hold. Malloy quickly pulled her off her dad Martin as she took out her aggression on him. For her part in the altercation she too was arrested. Even though the charges for assaulting her father were dropped, Malloy pursued his charges of battery against him in hopes of getting another menace off the streets. Later in the Mini-VN, Malloy is contacted by Old Roy, and convinced to drop his charges by not showing up to the court date. He was hesitant to do so, but was ultimately persuaded to do so thanks to Roy's 40 year service and 'legend' status (as Malloy described him), unable to no do the man a favor thanks to his revered status. It is thanks to Roy's help in dealing with Malloy that Kriem agrees to enter into her secret arrangement with him, and applies to Little Toscana for a job. Noemi's Toscana Rebirth (NTR) Malloy also appears in cameo form during Noemi's Toscana Rebirth, during the gameplay sectionsGameplay Outcomes Found in Noemi's Toscana Rebirth, getting in Kriem's way as she attempts her assigned work. Upon failed Promotion events, Malloy can be seen arguing in the street with Krlem, accusing her of littering as she puts up fliers for Little Toscana around town. Non-Canonical Content Malloy has yet to appear in any non-canonical content to date. Appearances Canonical * NTR Origins: Sour Kriem * Noemi's Toscana Rebirth (NTR) (Cameo) Appendix References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:NTR Characters Category:Philadelphia Characters Category:Law Enforcement Characters